When off-loading stacks of paper from a cutter or the like onto a conveyor, there are installations where the output conveyor must be 90-degrees left or right rather than in-line. To accomplish this, the invention provides a 90-degree transfer conveyor for being disposed between processing components such as between an off-loading stacker and a job conveyor.
More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-direction transfer conveyor for receiving a stack of paper from a first work station or conveyor, rotating the stack 90 degrees left or right and aligning the stack with a second conveyor, for example. Guide components which may be wheels or ball casters provided on a bottom surface of the transfer conveyor are engaged with and confined to move within U-shaped channels that together form an L-shaped or U-shaped track. Drive wheel(s) actuate the transfer conveyor to move along and/or relative to the shaped track. By suitable motor control and/or suitably placed or actuated stops, travel of the guide components down the shaped track is controlled to cause the cart to rotate and align with the respective stations or conveyors.